Sleepover Time
by BladeGuy9
Summary: Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Beemo have a sleepover to solve their boredom. Finnceline fluff and a song at the end.


Sleepover Time

By BladeGuy9

**BladeGuy9: Yet more Finnceline fluff for you guys. This is a request from ThahRadical on deviantART. Check out her page when you have the time. Also, to clarify something; I got a review saying one of my other stories is on deviantART. I am part of that site, but I go by the user name DeadEye95; just wanted to make that clear. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.**

* * *

><p>It is a peaceful day in the Land of Ooo. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Finn and Jake are seen outside their Tree Fort, lying on the grass and looking up at the clouds. Jake begins looking back and forth between Finn and the sky. He then lets out a great sigh.<p>

"This is freaking boring," he blurts out. "Why don't we go adventuring or something?"

"It's been pretty quiet all day," says Finn, who turns his head toward Jake. "No monsters to slay, no one in need of help, nothing."

"What about our friends?"

"Princess Bubblegum is at some stupid royal meeting, so LSP, all the princesses, and Marceline are probably all attending. What about hanging out with Lady Rainicorn?"

"Nope, she's visiting her parents in the Crystal Dimension. Why don't we head over to that royal meeting and make sure Ice King doesn't kidnap the princesses?" suggests Jake.

"Nah man, I saw him and some of the penguins heading to the docks. He said something about a fish market or something," replies Finn. "And besides, Marceline is at the meeting, so she'll just beat the tar out of Ice King if he does show up."

"I wouldn't count on that," says a voice. Finn and Jake look and notice a shadow casting over them. They look up and see Marceline the Vampire Queen floating before them. She is seen wearing a black T-shirt with the words "Pretty Hardcore Evil" on it written in red, but made to look like some of the letters are dripping blood, an old short, tattered red and black skirt, and black rocker boots that reach a little past her knees. In her right hand is her umbrella to protect her from the sun.

"Hey Marceline, how's it going?" asks Finn.

"Pretty good, just came by to see what you two weenies are up to."

"Why aren't you at the royal meeting?" asks Jake.

"Please, it's nothing important like the Grand Meeting of Ooo Royalty. Besides, it's just between the princesses of Ooo; meaning the queen of vampires isn't needed."

"Oh, well, we're glad you stopped by," says Finn.

"We're freaking bored to no end," complains Jake.

Marceline thinks for moment, putting her free hand on her cheek. "We could have a jam session," she suggests.

"Can't, I sent my viola to a shop to get the strings fixed because _somebody _was playing around with it," says Jake, glaring at Finn.

"I said I was sorry!" he exclaims, throwing his arms into the air. "When are you going to let that go?"

"When I get my viola back, which isn't for another week," says Jake.

"Why's that?" asks Marceline.

"When I dropped it off, the shop all ready had like twenty other violas to fix," he pouts.

"Well jam session is out," Marceline sighs.

Finn thinks for a moment until he hears an alarm go off inside the Tree Fort. "Looks like Beemo's up," says Finn.

"We better go hit his snooze button," says Jake. They both get up and head for the door.

"Mind if I come in?" asks Marceline.

"Sure, you're always welcome inside," says Finn.

Marceline smiles and follows after them. Once inside, she closes her umbrella and puts it where Finn and Jake keep their umbrellas. She floats upstairs and sees them trying to shut off Beemo's alarm. Beemo; however, is still seen in sleep mode.

"That little cutie can sleep through its own alarm?" questions Marceline.

"Yeah, and unless we turn it off, it will keep going and Beemo will stay in sleep mode," says Jake.

Finn and Jake push and hold two buttons down. A small section opens up on Beemo's head, revealing his snooze button. Finn pushes it and the alarm stops and Beemo wakes up. It stretches its arms and sits up.

"Hello Finn and Jake, I am well rested and ready for game play," says the small gaming system.

"Beemo, you remember Marceline," says Finn, showing Beemo Marceline's presence.

"Yes, I remember the pretty vampire lady," says Beemo, a digital heart appearing on his screen.

Marceline smiles when Beemo calls her pretty. "Aww, come here, baby," she says, floating over to Beemo, picking it up, and cradling it in her arms. She then looks around the room and sighs. "I sometimes miss this place, even though I moved in with Ash, but I remember the good times I had in this place. I sometimes wish I could stay here one night."

"What about when you kicked us out of here, remember?" questions Jake.

"This was the nearest place when I came back from my travels; I needed to get out of the rain. And I kicked you out because I thought you two were lame, until Finn fought me."

As Jake and Marceline continue their chat, Finn puts his finger tips together, an idea forming in his head. He quickly gasps, the idea finally fully formed in his mind. "I think I've got a way to relieve our boredom and fulfill your wish, Marceline!"

"What?" both Jake and Marceline ask.

"Let's have a sleepover right here in the Tree Fort!" he exclaims.

Jake and Marceline look at each other, unsure looks on their faces. "Come on," says Finn, "it'll be a blast! We'll stay up all night, play video games on Beemo, watch movies, and other fun stuff."

"I'm with Finn," says Beemo.

"Well, it would relieve our boredom," says Jake.

"And it has been awhile since the three-"

"Four," cuts in Beemo.

"Sorry, four of us have hung out," says Marceline.

"So it's settled; we're have a sleepover!" cries Finn, pumping his fists in the air.

Marceline looks at a nearby clock on the wall. It reads 2:00. "I better get going; the Duke of Nuts wants me to play at his first son's birthday party. I'll be back the second that sun is down," says Marceline, setting Beemo down. "Oh, and make sure to stock up on red," she says before grabbing her umbrella. "Later guys," she calls as she flies out the door.

Beemo looks out the window and watches her take her leave. Once Marceline is out of view, Beemo turns to Finn and Jake. "So what do we do now?"

"We should probably stock up on supplies for our sleepover," says Finn. "Jake, you head to the store and stock up on food for us and red for Marcie; I'll stay here with Beemo so we can set up here."

Jake nods his head. "You got it, bro." He heads downstairs, grabs some coins from the piles of treasure they have, and heads out the door to the food market. Finn and Beemo begin searching for movies and some video games.

* * *

><p>"So yeah, that's three large pizzas with pepperoni… okay, great; thanks," says Finn. He hangs up the phone and turn to Beemo. "Well, the pizzas are ordered, and they said it'd take about forty minutes until they arrive."<p>

The door to the Tree Fort is heard opening and Jake quickly stretches up to the living room. "Hey guys, I'm back," he says, carrying four bags.

"What took you so long, dude?" asks Finn.

"It was crazy man, that store didn't have everything I wanted. I had to try three different stores to find barbequed chips, five stores for some grape soda, and about four for some strawberry soda. Anyway, I got some candy and a variety of chips and soda for us, and a lot of red for Marceline, including that strawberry soda I had such a hard time finding," Jake lists off.

"Math, me and Beemo found some movies, games, and I ordered some pizza just before you came home."

"Freaking awesome, man."

Finn smiles and looks out the window. The sun is about to set. "Well, Marceline should be here any second," he says. The sun disappears and the sky quickly turns dark and reveals all the stars in the sky.

"She'll probably be here-"

"Now," says a voice from behind Finn and Jake. They jump in fright, which causes Marceline to laugh.

"What the? We didn't even hear you knock!" cries Jake, still shaking.

"You guys should really lock your windows," she says, pointing at an open window. Finn notices she has her axe-bass strapped around her, and remembers where she went earlier today.

"So how was the Duke of Nut's party?" he asks.

"Not bad, played more than five songs; the crowd loved me," the vampire queen states. She looks around the room and notices all the food Jake bought and the games and movies Finn and Beemo dug out. "See you boys came prepared."

"Yup, and I ordered a pizza not too long ago," says Finn.

"Great, so… what should we do first?" Marceline asks, setting her bass up against the wall.

The three ponder on what to do first. Beemo then speaks up.

"Who wants to play video games?" it asks, holding up three controllers from the coffee table.

Finn, Jake, and Marceline look at each other and shrug. They sit themselves down on the couch and take a controller for themselves. Beemo grabs the nearest game and puts it in.; turns out to be Guardians of Sunshine, but a four player version. They have some funny moments, such as throwing other players into an endless pit for kicks, and have a blast playing it overall. They actually managed to defeat Sleepy Sam, thanks to team work.

They eventually get bored and stop playing. The pizzas Finn ordered arrive a few seconds after they stop playing. Finn takes the pizzas and pays the delivery man, who is a candy person, and brings them back up. As they munch on the pizza, or the red Jake bought in Marceline's case, they figure out what to do next.

"So, what should we do next?" asks Jake as he takes a bite of his slice of pizza.

"We could watch a movie," suggests Marceline.

"Not yet, I've got something better in mind," says Finn, finishing his slice.

"Oh yeah?" Jake and Marceline ask in unison.

"I was gonna save this for later tonight, but I'm too excited to wait." Finn gets up and motions everyone to follow him. Jake follows after him while Marceline grabs Beemo. Finn takes them to their second living room, where two piles of pillows are seen set up. "Extreme pillow fight!"

"What makes it extreme?" asks Marceline. Finn walks over to the nearest one and pulls out a large sling shot. "Oh."

"Dude, when did you set this up?" asks Jake.

"Beemo and I set it up when you were out shopping. Now, the teams are me and Marceline against Jake and Beemo. The rules are you're hit, you're out; everyone clear?" They all nod. "Good, now, let the battle… BEGIN!"

Finn and Marceline dive toward one pile of pillows while Jake grabs Beemo and dives for the other pile. Marceline quickly pulls the sling shot back while Finn hands her a pillow. She then lets it go and the pillow flings across the room, nearly hitting Jake. Beemo hands the magic dog a pillow and readies the sling shot. He fires a pillow, but Finn counters it by firing his own pillow right at it, stopping it.

"Nice block," says Marceline, giving Finn a thumbs up and a wink. Finn slightly blushes and clears his throat, indicating he needs another pillow to fire at the team consisting of Jake and Beemo. Marceline hands him a pillow and he fires it, hitting Beemo.

"All right!" exclaims Finn. "One down, one to go."

Jake laughs. "I might be out numbered, but I have my powers!" he exclaims. Jake then has two arms stretch off of him and grab two pillows. He begins firing twice as many pillows as he did before. Finn and Marceline quickly take cover behind their pile of pillows. "No rule that says I can't use my powers," he says, waiting for them to come out.

"What do we do?" asks Finn.

Marceline peeks out from the pile of pillows and nearly gets hit. She stumbles back and hisses. "Okay, here's what we'll do. You jump out and distract him, while I sneak over there and scare the crap out of him. When he gets scared, fire a pillow to give us the win."

"Got it." Finn takes a deep breath and jumps out, waving his arms. Jake grins and begins firing pillows. Finn; however, manages to dodge them, he does have a couple close calls, though. While Jake is distracted, Marceline slithers out from behind the pile and makes her way over to Jake's pile. She then slowly begins looming over him. Marceline taps his shoulder, causing him to turn around. She hisses at him and bares her fangs. Jake screams in fear, and Finn grabs a pillow and fires it, hitting Jake in the back of the head.

"Yeah, we win!" Finn exclaims as he jumps up and down, while Marceline laughs with glee.

Jake gets up, glaring at the vampire queen. "You can't come over enemy lines just to scare someone!" Jake yells in anger.

"No rules against it," she says, floating in a laying position and looking at her fingers with her hand extended out.

"This is over," he says, pointing at her. He then picks up Beemo and walks away.

Marceline looks over at Finn. "What was that about?"

"Forget him; he'll be better once he has some spaghetti."

Marceline floats over to Finn's side. "So… what should we do now?"

Finn thinks for a moment, then remembers the pile of movies they have downstairs. "How about we watch a movie?" he suggests.

"All right, I'm cool with that."

The two head downstairs and go for the stack of movies. They eventually come across _Heat Signature 4_, the final movie of the _Heat Signature _series. Finn puts the movie in and turns the lights off while Marceline gathers some snacks. She brings back a bowl of strawberries and cherries, grape and strawberry soda, and two bags of chips. The movie manages to keep them on the edge of their seats. Around the middle, the movie actually manages to freak Marceline out. Finn notices and puts an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you," he reassures her. Marceline blushes and smiles while snuggling into Finn's shoulder. The movie ends with the main character returning home to his girlfriend, and a big love scene breaks out. During the scene, Marceline looks up at Finn, who turns to her. They look into each other's eyes and slowly move their heads closer to each other. However, the lights turn on, causing them to stop and look over to the light switch. They see Beemo standing on a pile of books next to the light switch.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need Marceline's help with something," says Beemo in its little robotic voice.

"Of course, baby," says Marceline, getting up and floating over to him. "What do you need?"

"My battery power is very low, I need a new battery pack, but they are in the highest cupboard in the kitchen, could you please get it for me?" it asks sweetly.

"Sure thing," she says, patting its head. She floats into the kitchen and opens the highest cupboard, looking for a battery pack for Beemo. "I don't see anything."

Beemo hesitates to answer. "I-it's there, just keep looking." Finn notices Beemo's hesitant answer and goes to say something, but spots Jake on the stairway holding rope. He pulls it and Finn watches as a small metal ball gets flung across the room and hits a small catapult on the ground. It launches a sharp pole to the ceiling, which rips another rope in half. Attached to the rope is a brick. I lands on another catapult and it causes the other end to hit the switch on a small fan located behind Marceline and aimed at her. A power gust of wind causes her the back of her skirt to blow up, revealing her black panties. Finn gasps, his whole face red. Beemo looks away, frowning, while Jake falls down the stairs, laughing his tail off. Marceline floats where she is, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"_That's _for scaring me during the pillow fight!" Jake manages to get out as he continues laughing. Marceline's eyes go red and she steps on the fan, destroying it. She glides over to the wall where her axe-bass is leaning up against and charges at Jake full speed, axe-bass high in the air. Jake stops laughing and sees her coming for him. He rolls out of the way as Marceline slams her axe-bass in the ground.

"You perv! You sore losing PERV!" she screams. She flies up the staircase as Jake continues laughing.

"Totally worth it!" Jake exclaims.

"Dude, why the flip did you do that? When did you even set that up?"

"For revenge and I set it up when you two were watching the movie," says Jake, wiping a tear away from his eye. "Come on dude, it was funny."

"No, that's not funny. Marceline's right, you are a sore loser," he say, getting up and going in the direction she went. Jake blinks and sighs as he brings his knees up to his chest.

* * *

><p>Finn climbs up the staircase, wondering where Marceline went. He reaches his bed room and doesn't see her. Finn then hears the strumming of a bass. He notices his window his open and pokes his head out. Looking up, he sees Marceline sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling down. Finn climbs up and takes a seat beside her.<p>

"You okay?" he asks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"…yeah," she mutters, strumming her axe-bass again.

"Look, I'm sorry about Jake, I didn't think he'd be mad to the point of pranking and embarrassing you."

"Just… forget it, okay?" she says, wanting to drop the subject. Finn nods and stares into the clear night sky. After a moment of silence, Marceline begins singing.

"You escape like a runaway train  
>Off the tracks and down again<br>My heart's beating like a steamboat tugging  
>All your burdens, on my shoulders"<p>

Finn looks at her, amazed. "That's a nice song, you write it?"

Marceline shakes her head. "No, it was written by some group called… Paramore, I think? Anyway, it's called 'In the Mourning'… you wanna sing it with me?"

"Uh… I don't know the lyrics."

Marceline sets her bass down and starts to float. "Wait here," she says. She flies down into Finn's room and finds a piece of paper and pencil. She writes down which lines he wants him to sing. Once finished, she flies back up to the roof and takes the spot she was in. Marceline hands the paper to Finn and picks her axe-bass back up, strapping it back on.

"I'll look at you when you should start singing." Finn nods. "All right, let's take it from the top." Marceline begins playing her bass and begins singing once more.

"You escape like a runaway train  
>Off the tracks and down again<br>My heart's beating like a steamboat tugging  
>All your burdens, on my shoulders"<p>

Marceline looks over at Finn and the two begin singing in perfect harmony.

"In the mourning, I'll rise  
>In the mourning, I'll let you die<br>In the mourning, all my worry"

Finn stops and lets Marceline continue on her own. He watches her in amazement.

"Now there's nothing but time that's wasted  
>Words that have no backbone<br>Now it seems like the whole world's waiting  
>Can you hear the echoes fading"<p>

Marceline turns to Finn, and who looks back at the paper for the lyrics.

"In the mourning, I'll rise  
>In the mourning, I'll let you die<br>In the mourning, all my sorry"

Finn realizes the chorus is after every verse and remembers the lyrics. He tosses the paper away and goes back to listening to Marceline.

"And it takes all my strength  
>Not to dig you up, from the ground in which<br>You lay  
>The biggest part of me<br>You were the greatest thing  
>And now you're just a memory to let go of"<p>

"In the mourning, I'll rise  
>In the mourning, I'll let you die<br>In the mourning, all my sorry"

Finn remembers when Marceline sang the Fry Song, and remembers the beautiful voice she sang with. Now, to him, it was more beautiful than ever.

"Well I'll been afraid of changing cuz I built my  
>Life around you<br>This time it's bolder children get older  
>I'm getting older soon so<br>Well I'll climb a mountain and I turn around  
>And I saw my reflection in snow covered hills<br>Landslide brought me down landslide brought  
>Me down"<p>

Marceline looks over to Finn and the two wrap up the song.

"In the morning I'll rise  
>In the morning I'll let you die<br>In the morning all my sorry"

As they finish up, Finn and Marceline stare into each other's black, beady eyes. They inch toward each other until their lips meet. Marceline lets her axe-bass go and dangle as she wraps her arms around Finn and pulls him in closer. Jake then stretches up, a sad look on his face.

"Hey, I've been thinking and I just wanted to apologize for the prank I pulled and…" He stops when he sees Finn and Marceline making out. "Oh… I'll let you two lovebirds be," he says, stretching back into the tree fort as Finn and Marceline continue making out. Both Finn and Marceline feel happy on the inside, happy to know that they feel the same way toward each other.


End file.
